finns_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Reference
This page is a short reference of what you can expect from this wiki Reference is subject to change Anything you dont understand, ask and i will explain/make a page about it Sel'vath: The primal of Evil and chaos, he infects people with a light essence and enslaves them, building a never ending army to finally defeat his rival, Eran. ' ' Eran: The primal of Good and peace, the kingdom that Adon and Acard now rule was originally named Eran, after him. Eran tries his best to keep peace. Father of all things Good. ' ' Veldrek: The Primal of War and Death can fuse a bit of his immense power in battle into others, allowing them to beat powerful enemies, more powerful than they could even dream of. ' ' (Other Primals will be listed later.) ' ' GigaTale Sans: A Powerful being who had his world destroyed by A Supreme Deity, Died in antivoid, When All the Skeleton Brigade Fuses, They can Resummon his soul and destroy whatever threat was great enough to cause his summon. Normally watches over the world, alerting Finn of intruders. ' ' GigaTale Papyrus: Unknown. ' ' GigaTale Asgore: Killed by Chara, his soul escaped and is now roaming the multiverse, his trident is stashed at the center, gathering power for one brave enough to find it, and if one does (Therefore gaining such power), recreates itself there and continues gathering power, waiting for the next being to come across it. ' ' ------- ' ' Alpha God (Titan): Finn: Creator, Titan turned Alpha God, A bit perverted, and is pretty nice if you don’t tick him off. Proud of his creations. ' ' Rendah: Finn's wife and the only person Adon ever had feelings for after his meeting with Sel'vath. ' ' Kuranami: All that is known is that he is The Gatekeeper. Friends, good friends, with Finn. Son of Sel’vath(Refer to other documents for information)(Not created by Finn) ' ' ------- ' ' Other God like beings: ' ' Finn, War borne Form: When Finn calls Upon the Primal of War and Death, Veldrek; he can morph into a more powerful version of himself. (he also has hair? and is a lot more cocky.) ' ' Broken Reality: Finn's sentient sword. Has gone insane after not only consuming multiple god essences but a Titan Essence too, and then going to the middle of the Multiverse with Finn. Most Powerful sword, currently know only matched by Kuranami's sword. Can kill Reality itself. Was imbued with extreme power after touching Giga Asgore's Trident, which shattered the sword, but it held itself together using its newfound power. Normally sits in its scabbard. ' ' Adon: Finn's son, whose essence, was turned dark after continued visits with Sel'vath. He rules half of the kingdom of Eran, and has now called it Adonus. He is a mad Tyrant, and living in his Kingdom is brutal, however, if you were to rise in the ranks, you will have more gold and power than you could imagine. ' ' Anon: Mysterious Being/Beings that decide the fate of many creatures who are trapped and bound to their will. ' ' Acard: Finns’ other son, said to be the closest thing mortals could have to Eran. He rules the other half of the kingdom, which was still called Eran for a while but the inhabitants wanted it to be called Acarida, for he was a Great War hero along with being a Kind King. ' ' ------- ' ' Skeleton Brigade: Jonathan: General of Skeleton Brigade and Finn's Advisor. Lost his bottom jaw bone in a (Bar) fight. ' ' MT!Sans (MechanicalTale Sans): Second in command, Judge, Only semi mechanical, the mechanical parts were the broken parts that melted during the reformation of his soul. Prankster. ' ' BloodLust!Sans: 3rd most powerful, Frontline warrior, Judge, Maniacal Killer ' ' DarknessTale Sans: Assassin, Judge, consumes souls to become more powerful, was blasted with so much pure dark magic his atomic structure became deformed, and can move his molecules and form them into many things. Talks to his Familiar, D, Who helps him kill and tells him who to kill when Darkness Sans is not doing something for Finn. ' ' Samuel: Older Brother of asriel, Kept alive with help from asriel as flowey. Fires a gun infused with yellow magic (Refer to PA for a more in depth story) ' ' Horror Tale Samuel: Undead brother of asriel, When asriel died, was adopted into Sans' House, Uses Spear Infused with Orange Magic, Always Flaming, ' ' X!Tale Samuel: Older Brother of asriel, never died. Survived the overwrites And sought to destroy X!gaster for using the overwrite ability. Uses Red magic-infused Katana ' ' Samuel's AU's: Similar Story to Samuel changed for each AU. Each has a different weapon ' ' Skrinak Fkl'ich: Flying warrior, Dragon Skeleton, Mind reader, a (somewhat) gentle giant ' ' Sk'lar Klik: Undead Summoner, blind, sees through his summons ' ' Dranlac: Male Valkyrie, imbued with the blessing of Odin, and is carrying out mission for Odin and Finn at the same time. ' ' TraitTale Papyrus: ArchMage, Executioner for the Judges, Uses Souls to create more powerful gaster blasters. ' ' ------- ' ' Other High-Ranking Warriors: ' ' Shinobi Ver. Jonathan: Master Ninja, Apprenticed to DarknessTale sans as Assassin ' ' Aiden: Buffer, His soul trait is hope. He can change your soul color to anything you want. He can empower you with hope, allowing you to save, load, and have better defense. Misses Goat Mom ' ' Zivaleus: Elven warrior, Uses Enchanted Sword, Leader Of legion 1 ' ' Soldier Mann: Average Soldier raised to glory, Leader of legion 2 ' ' Zivaleus' Elites: Group of 10 Soldiers that are the best of Zivaleus' troops, and the legions'. ' ' Ink Ver. Mann: Soldier Mann, Infused With Ink (BATIM) ' ' MatterTale / UnderDream Sans (MatterDream): Connected Together upon Entry Of Antivoid, Blacksmith for The Brigade ' ' Strange Resolve/ Tanin, the dragon: A fallen scientist that had created a powerful nanite meant to destroy devil splicers. ' ' Draconul, The Risen: Strange resolve, but was given light and a ghost after he was captured by devil splicers and injected with Siva, then later died in battle against the devils, trying to rebel. ' ' The Eleven: A group of genetically modified SCP D-Class that escaped and now carries out covert ops missions for Finn. ' ' Laruis: A demon that is seeming brimming with taken energy. Uses scythes in multiple ways. Drinks souls. ' ' Bariul: an Uber Demon Related in some way to Laruis, But grew up in Slenderman's Forest, Being taught all kinds of demonic magic. He can transform himself into any being. ' ' SCP-4973: A being seeming to have immense power, but has a mind of a 12 year old, and can be very childish. Is not able to be harmed, for SCP-3000 had blessed him with protection. Can manipulate temperature, and play mind tricks ' ' SCP-4973-b: A trio of Time travelling beings, they protect and work for SCP-4973. One is a mechanical skeleton with sub organic goo surrounding the skeleton, another is a normal human with a large barrier of portals around him, blocking anything from touching him, and the last is a being similar to, or maybe even is the same race as Bariul ' ' Bauriomon: A Digimon version of Bariul. Has immense power, but has to yell the name of his moves to use them. His one downfall. ' ' James, the "Lion": Leader of the 'Demon Snake' Platoon. (They all have suits made in the late 3000's). Uses a powerful weapon that fires compressed air that was compressed so far it became solid (silent), and now any contact with matter will set of a large explosion that doesn't seem to affect anything but what the matter it touches. ' ' Pride Unit 123945, "Honey Badger": Called Honey Badger for the weapon he uses, no other reason. Is intelligent beyond human comprehension, survived and is still sane after a visit to the center to the Multiverse. ' ' Sal, "Tiger": Heavy. Duel wields 2 miniguns. Shoulder missile launcher and miniguns. 'Nuff said. ' ' William, "Wolf": Controls many different drones to attack, uses an M4 to take out anything his drone might miss ' ' Nathan, "Viper": Sniper uses poison from taken from the World Serpent surrounding Midgard in his bullets. Can move around at extreme speeds, and his suit is fitted with snake fangs with a similar poison, from a snake found in the center of the Multiverse. Also is apprenticed to Darkness Sans ' ' Sean, "Dragon": Uses artillery. Carries a rocket launcher, and suit is equipped with a missile launcher on the back. Have too many grenades. WAAAAAAY too many. Plus he carries around an arm mounted portable flamethrower, (AMPH). _____ ' ' Other People that may appear but are not technically warrior because even though they may battle they are not the army (Deep breath) so they are still considered warriors but just not in Finn’s Army. Drakos: Reborn Drake that serves the Dragon Queen in a Dragon Prince universe, actually one of the more powerful warriors listed in this document for his sheer magical prowess. He can destroy entire towns without breaking a sweat. He can also cause the sun to supernova should he needs so he can harnessed the power and fire it in a blast. (yes, he’s very powerful) Then he can reform the sun so the entire world is not lost to an endless winter! ' ' Johannes Norman: Abyssal Guard, Leader of the wolves (Elite mercs), and likes to think of himself as Artorias’ right hand man. ' ' _____ ' ' An "Index" to help you understand things that may show up. ' ' Places: ' ' AntiVoid: A massive white space containing nothing, or does it contain something? ' ' Finn's Kingdom: A place containing All of Finn's OCs. Contains The Garden of Eden, TFC, Military outpost Desert and Storm. ' ' Garden of Eden: A place meant to be a perfect haven for mythical/magical creatures. ' ' Earth 15: A place where Aliens came and took the humans, using them as pets, and they put the creatures humans thought were myths (They took the "Mythical Creatures" for breeding and study back in the year 2000 B.C., so humans thought they weren't real anymore) in the humans place. ' ' Undertale: A universe created by a man named Toby Fox, full of amazing lore and a good (ish) fan community. ' ' UT: AU Hub: A Place were beings from all the Undertale Universes can meet and talk, Holds an annual Xmas Party ' ' Eran: The first earthly kingdom now split into civil war by Acard and Adon. ' ' The realm of the Titans: The place where The Alpha gods, Created by Sel'vath (Before he turned dark) and Eran, lived. Most titans have moved on, some thrown into the bowels of the earth, and others split up. Finn and Rendah where the only titans spared. ' ' Zivaleon: The Planet/Pocket Dimension where the now extinct Zivaleans lived. Now Military Base ' ' The ruins of Zelvzes: Zelvzes, The kingdom of the Zivaleans ' ' Judging Realm: A Place where the 3 Judges can judge multiversal felons. ' ' The Execution Platform: A special pocket dimension where The Executioner can kill guilty criminals charged by The 3, but not the most powerful ones. ' ' Portal Room: A room made of infinite amounts of portals to each AU of each universe ever, with a teleport pad to get places easy. ' ' Throne Room: A place were the very powerful convicted are sent to be slain by Broken Reality, Finn's Sword. Also where Finn is to meet with other AlphaGods ' ' Residential Area: People live here. ' ' Graveyard: Dead people live (?) here. ' ' ------- Undertale-Related things: ' ' Sans' House: Sans doesn't (Technically) have a family, so that's what I call sans, papyrus and Samuel’s relationship. ' ' Orange Magic: Can generate Orange attacks, which only harm you if you stand still, but can still use white attacks, associated with flame/fire magic. Soul Trait: Bravery ' ' Yellow Magic: Can Generate High Damage bullets, and fire them at fast speeds. More powerful than average bullets in monster combat. Soul trait: Justice ' ' Red Magic: Generates red slashes, which can be launched forwards. Does more damage than white attacks. Soul Trait: Determination ' ' White attacks/magic: Average attacks. Basically any form of attacking that doesn't use color. ' ' Monster Combat: This form of battle is turn based, and HP reliant. In this combat, you don’t physically move, your soul does. If your soul loses its HP, your body dusts. ' ' Dusting/Being Dusted: Monsters / anyone who uses Monster Combat can be dusted (Turned to dust) if their Hp drops to zero. ' ' HP: Health Points. HP can be gained by earning LV. If your HP drops to zero, you Dust. ' ' Soul Traits: Defines who you are. Different soul colors use different attack and defense methods. ' ' ------- ' ' Other Things: ' ' Oryx, The Taken King: The final boss in the first Destiny game. Can use taken energy to take/improve souls. Is king of the Hive, A race of Bugish creatures. ' ' Fallen: A race in the game Destiny, Once had light, and is now deprived of it. The once valiant warriors are now reduced to pirates. ' ' Naruto: A character (Protagonist) in the anime "Naruto". Is a ninja, and studies a form of magic called "jutsu" ' ' Nine-Tailed Fox: A Demon that rampaged Naruto's Village, and was taken down, and sealed into Naruto, at the cost of their hokage's life. ' ' Hokage: The Leader of the leaf Shinobi village Alpha God: A God slayer, one more powerful than average gods, such as the Olympians. Universe rulers.